Rainy Days
by Lily Hanson
Summary: There's not much to do on rainy days.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's Note: This is not where the Megaforce series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in the order they appear:_

_**No To Date Nights - The Party Night - Project Partners - Megaforce: Lives Behind The Masks - **__**Prom Night**__ - __**A Trip To Remember - First Meetings - Something She Loves – Protective Morans – Samurai In Harwood County**_

Their new home wasn't permanent, but it was tight. Because the battle against Octoroo had flooded and damaged the Moran household, as well as all the others in the neighbourhood, the city had been forced to find a place for all the families to stay until the rebuild could be complete. The Morans were now sharing a small motel room.

They didn't mind it too much. Emma and Gia spent a lot of time outdoors. With her photography and BMX, and her passion for nature, almost nothing could keep the pink Ranger inside a motel room.

And Gia had taken up a new hobby. Jake had suggested she try mountain boarding, and she found she did love it. For once, there was something she could do that wasn't too much of a challenge, but it also didn't come easily. She was still going for short runs down the mountainsides to practice, but she had a great time.

Mr. Moran worked during the days. School was out for the kids, but the businesses continued to work through the summer. It meant there was money for the family, and it also meant Mr. Moran spent only the evenings and nights at home. After a busy work day, he wanted to be close to his wife and his girls.

Mrs. Moran stayed at home, but with the place empty during the day, there was a lot of room. And in the evenings, when everyone came home, she enjoyed the company. It was a good solution for a temporary problem.

Until the rain started. It wasn't long after the Megaforce Rangers returned home from their _camping trip_ that the weather turned. One day of rain wasn't too bad. The team met up at Ernie's and spent the day just hanging out.

The second day, they met at Troy's house. Even with a baby on the way, Troy still had plenty of room in the basement for the Megaforce Rangers to practice for battle.

The third day, some Loogies decided to attack the city. However, with everyone indoors, not a lot of terror and destruction could be caused. Even Vrak was keeping away from the rain.

The mutants as well.

By the fourth day, everyone had run out of options. Noah and Jake were at the soccer fields, because rain or shine, the game went on. Troy was so bored; he was helping his mother shop for baby items.

Emma had invited Jordan for a movie. Mrs. Moran was in the corner of the motel reading a book and keeping out of the way of Emma and Jordan's date.

Gia was also trying to keep out of the way, but there was only so much room in a small motel. Unfortunately, the lack of privacy was also a problem for her.

"I thought you two were going to watch a movie," she muttered as she looked up from her puzzle and saw Emma and Jordan were making out again. "Not have a movie play while you two gross everyone out."

"You could have gone to Jake's soccer game," Emma said. She nestled into Jordan's arms, "I warned you last night that if it rained, Jordan and I were watching a movie."

Jordan stuck out his tongue at Gia and then proceeded to shove his tongue down Emma's throat just to taunt her. The yellow Ranger covered her eyes and tossed a pillow at the couple.

"MOM!"

"Guys, keep it G," Mrs. Moran said. "There are other people here. Gia, keep your eyes on your puzzle."

"I'm done."

"There are a thousand pieces."

"What's your point?" Gia asked. Mrs. Moran got up from the bed and walked over to the desk. She saw her daughter had completed the puzzle and groaned.

"I've got no idea where you get that brain from," she said and knocked the puzzle off the desk and on the floor, "Whoops."

"Mom, you just said I was smart. Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?"

"It was worth a shot," Mrs. Moran grabbed her purse and handed Gia some money, "Go buy another one. Emma and Jordan deserve some time without you whining about their love life."

"Yeah, Gia," Jordan smirked. Gia grabbed another pillow and threw it at him.

"Mom! Banish him!"

"I do that, and I have to banish Jake as well. You know how I operate, Gia. It's only fair."

"I'll buy the damn puzzle," Gia snatched the money from her mother's hand, grabbed a jacket and stepped out of the motel. She couldn't wait until her father got home. At least he wasn't as comfortable with having a boy kissing and feeling up Emma as her mother seemed to be.

When Gia left the house, Jordan turned to Emma, "Think she'll ever get used to me?"

"She still gives _Jake_ a hard time," Emma chuckled.

Jordan bit his lip. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He knew the bickering between him and Gia was only friendly, and that though she did tease him quite a bit, she did actually like him, but Jordan wanted more. Emma had made it very clear how important Gia and the Morans were to her. He wanted to keep Emma in his life, and he wanted her family to like him as well. Mrs. Moran seemed to have no problem with him. Mr. Moran would take a little more warming up to because he did see Emma as one of his precious girls.

Gia was a tough nut to crack.

"You know what she's been through… right?"

"Yeah, I remember that much… kind of. Cliff, right?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "She's just being careful. But, consider the fact that she hasn't really threatened you since you came back to be her sign of approval."

"But I want her to like me."

"Who are you dating? Her or me?"

"Wouldn't you prefer it if we could watch a movie in peace?"

Emma let out a sigh. Gia's comments were a little wearing.

"Alright, but you'll need to get down to her level."

"Her level? What are you…?"

Emma whispered in his ear what he was supposed to do. Jordan pulled away and shook his head.

"No."

"Yeah. You know what she's been through. You know why she's guarded. You want to show her you're serious, that's it."

"I can't… Mrs. Moran, do you know what she's suggesting?"

"No one knows Gia like Emma. I'm sure whatever it is, it's right," Mrs. Moran smirked.

Jordan sighed and looked at Emma, "This better work."

"Oh, it's going to work," Emma grabbed Jordan's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom.

-Megaforce-

Because she wasn't sure how long the rain was going to last, Gia bought two puzzles. She stared at the cover of the box as she reached the door to her motel and grabbed the key.

"You better last me an evening," she muttered. She got the door open heard laughter as soon as she stepped inside. She looked over, seeing her mother in a fit of laughter on the bed. Mrs. Moran held her stomach with her arms from all the pain of chuckling so hard. Gia had never seen her mother this hysterical. "Mom?"

"Don't you think that's enough?" Jordan's voice whined from the bathroom and Gia noticed Emma wasn't in sight, which meant she had to be with him.

"What's going on?" Gia set her puzzles by the door and slowly walked towards the bathroom. She saw a flash of light and turned around. "Emma, do I want to know?"

"Come in, Gia."

"Is everyone decent? Please be decent…"

"No!"

"Yes!" Emma said and then hushed Jordan, "You wanted to do this."

"Do what?" Gia slowly poked her head around the corner and peered into the bathroom. All she saw was Emma holding up a camera. "Em… _what_ are you taking pictures of?"

"Come in," Emma waved her inside. Trusting her best friend wouldn't let her see something that would scar her eyes, Gia stepped into the bathroom.

That was when she saw him. For some reason, Jordan was wearing a pink Power Rangers Megaforce costume. Emma had bought it just for fun when she saw the costume in a shop. She hadn't been able to pass up the opportunity to buy a costume of herself.

A smiled tugged at Gia's lips when she saw Jordan.

"You're… you're, uh…"

"Emma said this would help you stop picking on me," Jordan said. He glared at his girlfriend, "Though I don't see how!"

"I took pictures," Emma said and handed Gia her phone. Gia flipped through the pictures and her smile got a little brighter. "So if Jordan ever does turn into a jerk, you can get him back."

"We might as well get married then, Emma," Jordan tried to cross his arms over his chest, but the costume was a little too tight, "Those pictures will never see the light of day."

"You're really uncomfortable," Gia chuckled as she noticed the embarrassed look Jordan wore in every single picture, and still now as he stood before her. Jordan nodded his head.

"I think it's obvious you mean a lot to Emma," Jordan said. "I don't mind the bickering between us. You're kind of like the sister I always wanted."

"You have two sisters."

"And both annoy me," Jordan said. He rolled his eyes, "Look, you're important to Emma, and she's important to me, so I guess, as the boyfriend, I've got to try and earn your respect. Emma said this would do it."

"You already have my respect," Gia shook her head and looked at Emma, "I told you, he's the best guy you've ever dated."

"He's the only guy I've ever dated."

"So I also could have said he was the worst guy you've ever dated. But I didn't," Gia handed Emma her camera back. "You knew I approved and liked him."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Emma smirked. She turned to Jordan, "Gia's got no real problems with you."

"What?!" Jordan gestured to his pink costume, "Then what the hell is this?"

"It's been raining for four days, and I've see Bridesmaids eight times already," Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Even Vrak won't attack the city. What else could I have done?"

"Well, Jordan, if it's any consolation, my respect for you has now doubled. And thank you for the blackmail," Gia chuckled and pointed to Emma's camera. She then turned to her best friend with a smile, "You know, you owe him big time for this, right?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled. She looked at Jordan, "You know, you're the best, right?"

"More than that, Em," Gia shook her head, "C'mon, the guy's wearing your costume! Puppy eyes are for when you accidently beat him in video games."

"You can get changed into your clothes," Emma handed the piles of clothes back to Jordan, "Dinner's on me tonight. Wherever you want to go."

"Well, it's a start," Jordan said. He pointed to the camera as he discarded the top on the floor, "You can also delete all the pictures you took."

"Aw, but not this one!" Gia grabbed the camera and looked at the one picture on the screen, "You can see the skirt clear as…"

"Especially that one!" Jordan reached for the camera and snatched it from Gia's hand. He deleted the picture instantly. Then he deleted the others. He looked at Gia and stuck his tongue out.

"Joke's still on you, Jordan," Gia said. "I may not be able to share those pictures with anyone, but I've got a powerful memory."

She closed her eyes, "It's like I'm staring right at a picture."

Jordan turned to Emma and glared. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look.

"Pink looks good on you?"

"I expect dessert with this dinner."

"Anything you want. From anywhere. The whole meal is on me."

"The steakhouse it is!" Jordan smiled. Gia looked to Emma and laughed.

"Uh oh…"

"The… the steakhouse?" she asked.

"I want their apple pie and a fat, juicy steak. I won't ask you to eat one, but that's what I'm feeling."

"Uh oh," Gia repeated again with a little laugh.

"You want to eat at the steakhouse?" Emma squeaked. Jordan nodded his head.

"They have vegetarian dishes there, right?"

"One…" Emma gulped. "But it's… it's a steakhouse."

"And I wore a pink Ranger costume."

"I feel like the winner in all this," Gia raised her hand with a smile.

"Just let me get changed and we'll go," Jordan said and gestured for the two girls to leave the bathroom so he could get changed privately.

Emma's face was white as she waited in the main room of the hotel. Gia hugged her best friend.

"You just made my rainy day."

"I should have thought this through," Emma huffed.


End file.
